The Mortal Instruments Thanksgiving
by Glitter weaver
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood has decided that she should host the next Thanksgiving at the Institute.


**To:** Clary Fray, Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood, Jace Herondale

**From:** Isabelle Lightwood

**Subject:** Thanksgiving.

Hi guys,

Thanksgiving is on its way and I think we should have Thanksgiving together in the Institute. What do you think? It'll be better than having it as a party in Magnus' apartment like last year... No offense!

-Izzy xx

**Reply: **Simon Lewis

Remember; I'm a Vampire? I can't exactly wander into the Institute- let alone eat there for Thanksgiving. Oh; and I don't exactly eat Turkey. How about we have it in the outdoors, maybe the Institute's lawn? And supply blood for me.

-Simon :)

**Reply: **Magnus Bane

Whatever do you mean? That party was rocking! (Even better; no-one was turned into an animal we did have some interesting Indians- though it's better not to mention that) But the outdoor meal sounds fantastic. I think a long orange tarp is in order with glittery yellow and red curtains around the tarp. Pink is also a great color for a tablecloth.

-High warlock of Brooklyn

**Reply: **Alec Lightwood

NO GLITTER OR SPARKLES OR I WALK!

**Reply: **Jace Herondale

I agree; the glitter and sparkles will destroy our manly mojo. And PINK?! C'mon, there are men here and men are not seen consuming pink things or eating on anything pink. It's like girls and dark blue. They simply don't mix.

**Reply: **Isabelle Lightwood

Ugh! So stereotypical. What's your say in this Clary?

(No Response)

**Reply: **Isabelle Lightwood

Clary? Anyone home?

**Reply: **Clary Fray

Yeah; I think tacos are totally fantastic as well!

**Reply: **Simon Lewis

…Tacos? Clary; are you drunk?

**Reply: **Clary Fray

What?! No! How could you think that? I got bored while reading your arguments so I went on YouTube and found a video of cats dressed up as Mexicans with a Spanish accent (random, eh?) talking about tacos and saying 'I like tacos, do you like tacos too?'

But I think this will be a great Thanksgiving. And Jace, this is the 21st Century and we are exploring new options so to actually go against you; I love dark blue!

**Reply: **Jace Herondale

I love it when you're so fired up.

*Awkward silence*

**Reply: **Alec Lightwood

This is awkward.

**Reply: **Magnus Bane

I, am not amused (pun intended)

Anyways; Clary, Isabelle, Jace. How are you holding up being grounded after your last…adventure?

**Reply: **Clary Fray

I'm fine. Mom and Luke aren't letting me out but they're letting Simon in to visit.

**Reply:** Jace Herondale

Maryse won't even let Izzy and I see each other in case we blow something up or whatever. At least she hasn't worked out how to kill our…

**Jace Lightwood and Isabelle Lightwood have signed out**

**Reply: **Magnus Bane

Well clearly she has killed their internet now. Anyone reading a good book? I'm reading one called _'30 pounds Glitter'_ it's about a gay Latino rock star that falls in love with his manager which very obviously is also a gay.

**Reply: **Simon Lewis

That sounds… different.

Hey guys;

What kind of neighbor:

Doesn't eat what you eat

Starts its day in the evening

And was hated by certain people throughout history?

**Reply: **Alec Lightwood

A Jewish?

**Reply: **Magnus Bane

A Vampire?

**Reply: **Clary Fray

The hobo that lives in a trolley down the road?

**Reply: **Simon Lewis

You're all correct! Well except for you, Clary. It's right in… _that_ way but not in…_this_ way.

**Jace Herondale and Isabelle Lightwood have signed in**

**Reply: **Isabelle Lightwood

Did you guys miss us?

**Reply: **Alec Lightwood

No, not at all

**Reply: **Isabelle Lightwood

Hmph.

Mom tried to turn off the Wi-Fi by overriding our laptops but her passcode was super easy.

No problem to hack into.

**Reply: **Jace Herondale

Hey babe, wanna Wi-Fi kiss?

XX

**Reply: **Magnus Bane

Do you mean me? You aren't really my type but a kiss is a kiss!

XX

**Reply: **Clary Fray

Magnus, he means me.

To Jace, XXXOOO

**Reply: **Isabelle Lightwood

Guys! WE HAVE TO GET THIS PLANNING DONE! Is that clear? We have a long orange tarp with PLAIN (Happy, Alec?) orange and yellow tied up curtains surrounding it (Happy, Magnus?).

**Reply: **Magnus Bane

Sounds great to me!

**Reply:** Alec Lightwood

Me too.

**Reply: **Isabelle Lightwood

Great! What color tablecloth do you want?

**Reply: **Clary Fray

Brown would be suitable. Could we dress up as pilgrims, puritans and Native Americans?

**Reply: **Jace Herondale

Clary; you would look shockingly hot in one of those mini Native American dresses you see at costume shops.

You know that right?

**Reply: **Simon Lewis

I have a photo of that.

**Reply: **Jace Herondale

Send me it. :P

**Reply: **Clary Fray

Come on! We were eight years old! Beside don't I get a say in this?

**Reply: **Jace Herondale

Nope!

**Reply: **Magnus Bane

Hooray! Are we done now?

Let's place pumpkins and warm-colored feathers on the table as decoration. I can even turn the sky into a lovely orange and yellow color at midday!

**Reply: **Isabelle Lightwood

Great! What about the food? I found an awesome turkey recipe so my turkey will be killer this time!

**Reply: **Jace Herondale

Killer? Yep it'll be the biggest massacre in the last five years.

'Breaking News: Isabelle Lightwood murders family and friends on Thanksgiving with her cooked turkey! Studies suggest the victims died painfully eating her horrendous food'

I would like to make it to the next Thanksgiving without being in a coma or dead. So I think Maryse should cook the mains.

**Reply: **Simon Lewis

Hello? Vampire in the house? I need blood or I will go all ape on you.

**Reply: **Jace Herondale

Sure thing Daylighter.

**Reply: **Magnus Bane

Shouldn't it be 'vamps' on you?

Alec and I will make the Pumpkin pie.

**Reply: **Alec Lightwood

Really? Me too?

**Reply: **Isabelle Lightwood

Great; I won't cook anything, Magnus and Alec are doing Dessert, BYO drinks/blood (sorry) and definitely NO GLITTER AT ALL.

**Reply: **Magnus Bane

Isabelle Lightwood, I will make you fat and very, very ugly if you do not let me wear glitter. Got that into your pretty, little head?

**Reply: **Isabelle Lightwood

You wouldn't dare.

**Reply: **Isabelle Lightwood

By the Angel! My legs- they're swelling up! Magnus; you can wear all the glitter you want!

**Reply: **Magnus Bane

I appreciate that.

**Reply: **Isabelle Lightwood

Now I'm back to normal, and we've done as much planning as I could bother on a computer; who wants to meet at Taki's?

**Reply: **Magnus Bane

Taki's!

**Reply: **Isabelle Lightwood

Jace and I need to sneak out and get ready so give us and hour to do so. See you there!

**Reply: **Clary Fray

I'll be there.

**Reply: **Magnus Bane

Me too.

**Reply: **Alec Lightwood

To Taki's it is.

**Alec Lightwood has signed out**

**Reply: ** Magnus Bane

Lightwood's; must always have the last say. But not this time, I will be victorious!

Oh yeah, Oh yeah –do the Magnus!

**Magnus Bane has signed out**

**Reply: **Isabelle Lightwood

Taki's- one hour. :P

X

**The Conversation was ended**


End file.
